Rook x Ted
by xXYohioXx
Summary: Rook could get any girl he wanted, but he didn't want any girl, he wanted Ted.


"Rook, _what are you doing?_ " Ted questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was reading a book peacefully on the couch. Most people wouldn't read a book, and if they read a book, it would probably be because they weren't able to go on their phone. But for Ted, it was the exact opposite, he would go on his phone if he didn't have a book. He only had one contact, well, one if your not counting the phone company giving him a text that he was out of data.

Rook was leaning on the back of the couch, peering over Ted's shoulder to annoy him. And it did, Ted was pissed. Ted folded the corner of his page to save it, then slammed it shut. He looked at Rook from the corner of his eye,

"Nothing." Rook stated simply, continuing to read what Ted was reading, even though he had no idea what most of the words meant.

Ted furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Read what I'm reading, I know you probably don't even know half the words." Ted smirked, looking Rook straight in the eye with a passionate and furious look mixed into his eye.

"Whatever you say," Rook smiled, doing his best to intimidate Ted.

Ted continued reading, slightly annoyed due to the fact that he could feel Rook breathing loudly on purpose. He could feel Rook's breath, and did his best to ignore it, even though it made shiver a bit.

Rook honestly had no idea what the book was about. He just wanted to be closer to Ted. Ted hated him, and Rook was well aware of that. Ted once called him a player, due to the fact he had a new girlfriend every week or so, then cheated on them the following week, but he had a little ' _fun'_ with them first. Ted was aware of what fun they had, since his room was right next to Rook. Teto, his innocent twin sister often asked Ted what happened in there, and Ted was quick to make up an excuse like, 'playing Pokemon'. Ruko, Teto's protective girlfriend, would go along with it in order to protect Teto's innocence.

Rook was the biggest jock in the school, and he could easily have any girl he wanted, but he didn't want a girl he wanted _Ted._

Ted was a year older than Rook, and they knew each other since childhood, and Rook immediately fell for him since. The only reason he dated so many girls was to make Ted jealous, but instead, it just made Ted hate him even more.

Rook's eyes drifted to Ted's features. Ted may be older, but he was short. Not shorter than Teto of course, but shorter than Rook. Anyway, both Teto and Ted were extremely short. Ted was 5'5, and Teto was a short 5'0. Rook actually found it really weird that Teto was dating Ruko, since Ruko was extremely tall at 6'9, while Rook was 6'0. Ted wasn't that masculine either, he had extremely long hair that went down to his knees and feminine features. The only reason he wasn't mistaken for a girl was because of his tough guy personality, he would punch any guy that teased him, and if they tried to fight him, Ted would pin them down easily. Rook found out the hard way.

Rook eyes drifted towards Ted. His face was completely red, and his eyes were wide open. Rook was able to take a look at Ted's book. He was able to make out some guy taking off a girls cloths.  
Ted slammed his book shut, his cheeks redder than his hair. Blushing didn't make Ted look cute or innocent, it made him look angry, which in Rook's opinion was completely adorable.

Rook smirked at Ted's current state, leaning in closer to Ted's ear,

"I know. Its not the real thing, but maybe we could try it together." Rook whispered seductively in Ted's ear.

Ted went even redder than before if that was even possible, and turned to face Rook, but avoided his gaze.

"You moron! Your disgusting, why can't you just ask one of your girlfriends!" Ted flustered, thinking that his current state bruised his ego, he did his best to calm down.

Rook, seeing Ted so flustered up, quickly leaned over to steal a kiss. Ted's eyes widened in horror, and he tried pushing Rook off of him, but was unsuccessful. Quickly coming up with a plan, he pinched Rook's nose in order for him to run out of breath.

Eventually, Rook pulled away, gasping for air. Teds face was completely red, eyebrows furrowed, palms sweaty, and fists clenched. The blood rushed to his face quickly, and he touched his lips, the lingering feel of Rook's chapped ones of his soft, creamy ones.

After Rook, regained his breath, he smirked.

"That was your first kiss right? Glad it was me who took i-"

 _ **SLAP**_

The echoing sound of Ted's sweaty hand against Rook cheek filled the quiet Room. Rook touched his cheek, he could feel the burning, tingling sensation. He looked up at Ted, who was completely flustered, his eye's screaming anger.

"I hate you! Don't _ever_ talk to me _AGAIN!"_ Ted said, clenching his teeth, stomping out of the room, not causing a scene due to the fact no one was there.

Rook was stunned. He could hear Ted slam his door. He felt good and bad.

He felt good because he kissed Ted.

Bad because he stole it.

Rook would make this right.

 _ **WAS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO. ANYWAY, I HAVE A CHALLENGE; IT'S A CHALLENGE TO MAKE MORE ROOK X TED. WHETHER ITS FANART, A FANFICTION, WHATEVER. IF YOU ACCEPT, SAY I ACCEPT IN THE COMMENTS.**_

 _ **I will be making a Rook x Ted ever week, mostly fanfictions, but some fanart too.**_


End file.
